isshindensetsufandomcom-20200214-history
Kaji Zecht
Kaji Zecht, AKA: 'Orion', is a human Shinigami and is currently a member of the Gotei 13's Ninth Division. In the past, he had served as the Eleventh Division's Captain, as well as the First Division's Third Seated Officer. Before his disappearance into Hueco Mundo, he was recognized as the Gotei 13's Kenpachi. =Biography= Personality Hell can do much to alter a man's outlook. The warm, kind man who could always be counted on for a pleasant smile and comforting words was all but murdered during Kaji's stay in Hueco Mundo. In his place became a dark, overoptimistic and ruthless man who felt betrayed by those who he believed 'allowed' him to take on such a daunting and suicidal mission. The mission almost became suicidal in the truest sense of the word as depression almost completely overtook the man. Fortunately, this journey through hell was halted by a simple accident borne of frustration. A small reminder of what he'd once held most valuable in his life changed him, turning him away from the brink. However, while this man fights away depression and darkness, the core of his being will never be as it once was. He remains ever-loyal, however unlike before, it is no longer a blind loyalty, as he now places his own being on par with his loyalty to the Gotei, something he felt he could not do as a Captain and never did before. This has led to a harder, more 'unleashed' Kaji, who will not hold back as much as he once did. Since his departure, many have either considered him to be dead, or having gone Rogue. Neither are true, however he has chosen to keep his return secret regardless due to maintaining order. If word got out that the last Kenpachi had returned, the result would be shock and/or outcry. It would undermine Yoshiro Hitaki's status as Captain of the Eleventh, and generate far too much publicity for a man who simply wishes to reclaim the life he had sacrificed to Duty. Appearance At one point, Kaji was the picture of a clean cut, proper man. Always with his hair carefully cut and styled, clean shaven and with clean and well designed clothes. Those are luxuries that he can no longer afford for several reasons. The fact that the vast majority of the Gotei 13 believe him to be either dead or Rogue notwithstanding, he is trying to keep a low profile now to maintain that illusion. While he has cleaned up since returning, he hides his appearance through several means. By wearing a Reiatsu suppressor around his wrist - hidden under his sleeve - he keeps his reiatsu signature mostly hidden, and his decidedly unique attire, while standing out in a crowd of shinigami in shihakusho, hides all of his features that would give him away (A hood over his head covers most of his hair, a black mask (ala Kakashi) over his face and neck keep his face hidden, long sleeves and clothes cover his tattoos and scars) and he keeps his zanpakutou wrapped in a black cloth. The clothes themselves are muted in tone. A white button-up shirt with blood red buttons is worn under a black duster with a hood stitched on. For pants, they are usually black, loose-fitting jeans with brown leather holsters for Ebony and Ivory. Since he is still a Shinigami, he does sometimes wear a standard shihakusho. He will still wear his mask to keep his identity hidden, but will arrange his hair in a way that will not give him away, such as spiking it or slicking it back. In terms of his own physical body, he is leaner than he used to be, as a result of minor malnourishment. He is still very physically strong, however and continues to exercise his body to stay in shape. =Background/Timeline= Mysterious Origins Coming Soon Under Diega's Wing Rome Blah The First Division and Genbu Squad Blah Captain Returning to the Eleventh blah The Ninth Circle Appears blah Unraveling the Thread blah The Truth blah Familicide blah New York: Vincent and Claudius blah Olympia: Vergil, Round 1 blah Venice: Vergil, Round 2 blah Rome Redux blah Claudius blah Vergil and Jupiter blah Hueco Mundo: "Verjupiter" blah Thoughts from under the Endless Moon blah The Hunter Returns blah =Personal= Zanpakutou Hi Kurohyou Kenmei na Pansaa - Wise Panther Sealed Sword Description The sealed form exists as a 45” blade from the guard to the tip. While at once point, it glowed a faint red, this has faded due to substandard maintenance in Hueco Mundo. The blade has dulled, chipped and become scratched over the years, however it is very much still the zanpakuto it used to be, retaining it's full power and even growing stronger in the process. The guard is round and is a muted lavender-blue mixture that resembles that of a cat's tail wrapping around the handle. Upon the blade are five inscribed circles, engraved into the blade in dull, scratched gold, and are completely empty. The sheath for this blade is notably silver in color; when the sword is sheathed, it looks as though it isn't sheathed at all. Spirit Manifestations Kenmei na Pansaa appears as a black panther with a dark reddish-purple gleam over the fur, and a white halo over its head consisting of five rings lined up vertically that also resembles a crown. A pair of white wings emerge from the panther's shoulders. His human form is that of a young king, sitting on a makeshift throne of wood within a hidden grotto in the back of Kaji's soul. While in the presence of Lucius or 'guests' to Kaji's mind, it is most common for Kenmei to wear a decorative helmet that resembles a panther's head. It is crafted after the God masks worn by the ancient Egyptians. However, when in the presence of Kaji, he removes the mask as a sign of respect revealing a youthful appearance (younger still than Kaji himself). The young king retains his shimmering crown from his panther form and dons a large panther fur regal cape over his shoulders and obsidian plate armor on his lower body, leaving his chest exposed. For the most part, Kenmei's face is either obscured by his mask, or stuck in a serious expression. He has short jet black hair and striking yellow eyes. His voice changes from a deep god-like voice to that of a hardened, but still young, man. Shikai Description Upon the command phrase ("Rise from your throne and turn our enemies to ash, Kenmei na Pansaa!"), both Kaji and the sealed blade are suddenly wreathed in fire, which expands outward in a circular blast wave. Kaji then pulls the sword outward, revealing a blade that is recurved similar to scimitar with blade lengths of 37”. The blade has a handle capable of being held with two hands if need be, and each side of the blade contains one glowing gold circle right above the hilt. One side contains the character '仁Jin while the other contains the character '禮,' Rei. Both forms are surrounded by fire, surging from the characters. The color of the flames is dependant on the ability in use. Abilities Rei: The first form is called Rei, referring the side with the kanji emblazoned upon the it; the kanji means 'Etiquette,' one of the five main Confucian virtues. Attacks with this form deal enhanced damage from the fire surrounding the sword, and have the punishing effect of dealing exponentially higher damage when the user is at full health. As the user's health decreases, however, Rei's damage decreases until it is only the average damage of a shikai blade. Statistics: The Rei blade deals damage equal to 20% Zanjutsu (1/5) + X% Connection / 5, where X is equal to the percent maximum reiatsu the user is currently at. So at 100% rei, he would do 20% conn damage. At 50% he would do 10%, and so on. The cost in this is that it weakens over time, however in terms of actual damage, its fairly in line with what a normal shikai would do. Jin: The second is called Jin, referring to the virtue of Benevolence. The fire of this blade is conjured out of purity and thus, has the potent effect of being able to cut through barriers conjured by reiatsu, and being immune to all types of reiatsu. However, the downside is that neither the Jin blade of Kenmei na Pansaa nor the flames can deal damage to objects that are alive. This means that the blade will not take damage from a kidou or reiatsu based attack, however secondary forms of damage (such as an explosion caused by the blocked attack) will still have effect and cause damage. This does not make Kaji completely impervious to all reiatsu/kidou based damage, it simply puts him in a better position to protect himself from it. As for barriers, this does not null a barrier, it does, however, give him the ability to cut into it as if to make himself a door or entry/exit point. The method for doing this does not require explanation, if you don't know how to cut a hole in a piece of paper with an exacto knife, then your character shouldn't own a zanpakuto. Ousaku Bankai Kenmei na Pansaa wa Honoo no Ou.(懸命なパンサーは炎の王。) - Wise Panther, The King of Fire Form/Release The release ceremony of this sword involves the drawing of the sealed form in front, and then tracing a circle around the user. Reddish fire engulfs the entire area and when it recedes, the user is surrounded by five distinct swords floating in a circle roughly 1m away. Each sword is emblazoned on each circle is a glowing character, (仁,義,礼,智,信), each one marking a fundamental value. After encircling Kaji for a moment, these ghostly sword hone in on Kaji's hands and compress into a single blade that resembles an ivory okatana with red silk wrapped hilt, the same as his current bankai release. The main difference is that along the blade itself are the various kanji for the various abilities. Depending on the ability in use, the kanji will glow and the color of the flames will be different. Only a single ability is usable at a time, marked by the glowing kanji and the color of the flames. Unless otherwise stated, all abilities still cause normal zanjutsu based damage, though of the fire element. Abilities Jin: Jin maintains it's original function. It is identical to the Jin ability in shikai form. Gi: Gi is the ability signified with the ' 義' Kanji, meaning 'Justice.' It deals heavy damage equivalent to how much damage the user has taken while holding the blade; the more damage the user has taken with Gi in hand, the more damage this blade would do on attack. Gi appears to be sheathed in black fire consistently, as opposed to the red fire of Jin. Once Gi is swapped out, the damage counter remains the same, however doesn't increase while holding another blade. Statistics: Deals damage equal to '25% Zanjutsu (1/4) + X% Connection / 3,' where X is percent of reiatsu the user has lost due to damage while holding the Gi blade. Rei: Rei (礼) is functionally identical to the shikai form. It is sheathed in blue fire. Chi: Chi, meaning Wisdom, refers to the kanji with ' 智' emblazoned upon it. It glows with a fierce, white light and holding this sword causes the use to sprout a pair of white wings that can be used for flight from the back. This particular sword grants the power of insight on its user, allowing for the instantaneous understanding of any kidou used by his opponent and the subsequent ability to copy it as long as Kaji has the necessary stats to perform it. Kaji does not learn the kidou, he merely mimics and uses it. Costs normal kidou cost to use. Statistics: So long as Kaji is holding this sword in combat and has the necessary stats, Kaji can use any kidou or ability the user has seen since the user has begun holding the blade, providing he can meet the cost. When the blade is let go, this resets and the user must be exposed to a kidou once more in order to use it. Costs normal kidou cost to use. Shin: Shin ' 信' is the last of the five kanji and represents Truth. It glows with a yellow fire. When used, Shin provides the most potent ability as well as the highest normal damage dealing capability. For so long Shin is held, the user has what is known as 'Enlightened Perception,' meaning they are able to read everything visible in the environment around them, from things like wind currents to muscle fibers contracting, to facial expressions changing by the microsecond. However, while this incredible sensory ability is potent, it threatens to overwhelm the mind if there is too much stimulus present, making it a poor choice for combats involving multiple opponents or complex environments. Attacks 'Zanshinken’ 斬神剣: Kenmei so far has one attack in Ousaku named Zanshinken (literally 'God-Cutting Sword'). As the sword is brought down in a violent, two-handed swing, the blade launches a deadly blast of energy forward, cutting everything in its path and dealing heavy damage. Unique Abilities Gifts of the Departed I Gifts of the Departed II Gifts of the Departed III Gifts of the Living Possessions Ebony and Ivory Family Sumiko Zecht-Hitaki Hitoshi Mitsugi Hitoshi Inoue Relationships Shikahama Rin Lily Hitaki Nevada Teshigahara =Miscellaneous= Theme Songs Category:Character Category:Ninth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Captain